Kamu Dimana?
by AkaiLoveAoi
Summary: Kisah pendek mengenai Yuri Katsuki, yang mencari-cari sosok Victor yang mendadak lenyap. Kamu dimana? WARN : SHO-AI AND SHORT. DLDR, and Happy Reading!


**_Kamu Dimana?_**

Cast : Yuri K, Victor N

Genre : General

Rated : T

Warning : SHO-AI, TYPO, OOC, tidak jelas, pasaran, basi , abal, pendek parah, dan lain-lain

Summary : Kamu dimana? Padahal janjian tapi wajah tak kelihatan!

A/N : Fict pertama Ao di fandom ini!

 **Yuri! On Ice - Mitsuro Kubo**

ENJOY!

* * *

 _Sender : Victor_

 _Yuri, aku menunggu mu di Ice Castle pukul 7. Jangan mencoba untuk terlambat ya! 3~_

.

Pesan itu ia baca saat Yuri baru saja mengucek mata—bisa disebut juga bangun dari mimpi. Ia masih di ranjangnya, bergelut dalam selimut hangat sambil memandangi ponsel.

Bingung segera menyergapnya. Ada apa gerangan si-abu-abu-rusia itu menyuruhnya datang pagi-pagi? Dia mau Yuri masuk angin saat melintasi jembatan panjang di Hasetsu?

Namun seperti biasa—walau dia mengelak dalam hati Yuri tetap bergerak.

Eh—tunggu sebentar. Yuri yang sudah berdiri kembali ke ranjang untuk meraih ponsel.

 _Aku menunggu mu di Ice Castle pukul 7._

"Pukul 7?" gumam Yuri sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, takut-takut lensanya geser atau buram dan membuatnya salam tafsir.

Diliriknya jam _digital_ tepat di sebelah kolom notifikasi.

8:13 AM.

 _Mampus lu, Yuri!_

* * *

Dengan gerakan kilat layaknya kereta cepat Yuri membersihkan diri, memakai jaket, mengambil tas dan sepatu kemudian lari ke gelanggang es tersebut. Tak peduli dengan _katsudon_ yang dijadikan ibunya sebagai sarapan—ia langsung _ngebut_ dan mengambil kecepatan penuh.

Udara dingin yang cukup membuat Yuri menggigil tak ia hiraukan. Ia lebih mementingkan kalimat Victor—pria yang berstatus sebagai pelatihnya—yang menunggunya di sana lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. Duh, bisa-bisa dia dihukum menjilati _rink_ es sampai kering!

Yuri terus berlari dan berlari hingga ia merasa sangat lamban karena tak kunjung sampai. Harusnya dia pinjam saja sepeda milik kakaknya! (Memangnya Mari- _nee_ punya sepeda?)

Dengan nafas tersenggal, Yuri berhasil sampai di depan pintu _Ice Castle_. Ia mendorong pintu itu dengan perlahan, berharap tak disambut oleh muka garang Victor (walau sebenarnya si abu-abu Russia itu belum pernah marah sebelumnya).

Dan Yuri benar-benar lega saat tidak mendapati siapapun di pintu masuk. Hanya ada meja kosong dan deretan sepatu yang digantung rapi di rak.

Tak biasanya meja kosong—biasanya selalu ada Yuko-chan disana menyambutnya dengan sapaan heboh (beserta anak kembar tiganya yang jauh lebih berisik dari ibunya).

Yuri kemudian berpikir kalau hal sebenarnya telah menunggu di dalam.

Kemarahan Victor Nikiforov akibat dilalaikan oleh muridnya sendiri! Yuri rasanya ingin gali lubang lalu mengubur diri.

Yuri membuka jaketnya, menyisakan kaus hitam yang tadi ia ambil asal karena faktor buru-buru dari lemarinya dan celana yang melekat di kakinya.

Tas ia taruh di kursi, ia juga mengeluarkan sepatu dan memakainya dengan segera.

Dengan langkah pelan sebagai antisipasi kalau-kalau Victor mengamuk, ia akan segera lari memutari es untuk menghindari kejaran pria itu.

Ia pun membuka pintu menuju _ice rink_.

Dan ia mendapati…

Kekosongan.

 _Serius…?_

"Vi-Victor…?" Yuri mulai memanggil-manggil nama sang pelatih—sambil berdoa dalam hati supaya mendapat ampunan kerena telat datang.

Kepalanya menoleh sana-sini, dan matanya meneliti tiap sudut lapangan es yang sangat dingin. Aneh! _Kenapa tidak ada orang?_

Yuri Katsuki mulai kebingungan, saudara-saudara.

"Victor… kamu dimana…?" Yuri benar-benar seperti anak yang kehilangan ibunya di taman bermain. Ia sudah memutari es satu kali, dan tidak mendapati siapa-siapa. Ia mencoba ke ruang kendali kontrol, tidak ada siapa-siapa pula (padahal disana selalu ada Nishigori yang mentertawainya).

Kamar mandi pun tak ada bedanya. Kosong tanpa penghuni.

Hei-hei-hei… Kemana semua orang?

Dan yang lebih penting lagi, kemana Victor?

Jelas-jelas pria itu sudah menyuruhnya datang (walau kenyataannya Yuri sangat terlambat), tapi batang hidungnya tidak kelihatan.

Bukankah harusnya pria itu ada di atas es, lalu menghampirinya, memarahinya karena terlambat atau memberinya hukuman atau apapun itu! Mengapa dia tidak ada di sini?

Yuri mengecek ponselnya. Berniat ingin mengecek pesan dari Victor lagi—siapa tahu dia salah baca.

Tapi, Yuri sudah membacanya lebih dari lima kali dan isinya sama!

Yuri kemudian keluar dari sana, duduk di depan loker dan memasang pose merenung.

 _Victor… kamu dimana?_

* * *

Pemuda umur 23 tahun itu memilih angkat kaki dari gelanggang es. Untuk apa dia di sana kalau tidak ada Victor? Rasanya seperti makan _katsudon_ tanpa nasi!

Memasang wajah galau sambil berkeliling mencari Victor dan yang lainnya, Yuri lalu berpikir masih ada satu orang yang bisa dijadikan tempat mengadu.

 _Minako-sensei!_

Dan… itu batal dia lakukan karena tempat les balet miliknya tertulis 'TUTUP' tepat di pintunya. Itu pertanda bahwa Minako- _sensei_ tak ada di tempat.

Yuri mengelus kepalanya kasar.

"AGH KEMANA SEMUA ORANG?!" tak tahan lagi ia untuk berteriak.

Dibawa kakinya ke bangku taman dekat bukit, tepat dimana ia bisa menikmati kesendirian tanpa gangguan.

* * *

Yuri sudah menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ _wireless_ yang Victor berikan cuma-cuma untuknya. Tak merasa ada orang atau siapapun di belakangnya, ia pun berlatih olah tubuh di bangku sambil mengamati matahari yang perlahan mulai kembali ke peraduannya.

Pemuda itu cukup beruntung karena sejak pagi langit telah mendung, dan panas matahari siang tak menyengat kulitnya. Sekarang sore telah datang dan awan hujan telah pergi entah kemana.

 _Kemana Victor?_

Yuri sudah menelponnya. Namun nada sibuk terus saja berputar menjawabnya. Pesan singkat pun tak ia balas! Kemana si Victor itu?

Dalam hati Yuri terus-menerus bertanya-tanya.

Apa pria itu begitu marah karena ia datang terlambat? Sampai pergi dari hadapannya seperti ini? Dengan mengajak semua orang untuk menjauhinya?

Yuri merasa ingin menangis.

Ia merasa bersalah.

Ia takut.

Ia sangat takut kalau Victor meninggalkannya—tanpa mengucap perpisahan apalagi memberi pelukan.

Ia tidak rela.

Sangat tidak rela.

Air mata sudah siap jatuh dari pelupk mata Yuri, kalau saja ia tak merasakan tepukan halus di pundak kiri yang membuatnya terlonjak.

Ditolehkan kepala dan ia mendapati seseorang yang begitu ia kenal.

"Ma-Mari- _nee_?" gumamnya kaget. Dilepasnya sumbatan telinga kemudian ia berdiri.

"Yuri, ayo pulang," dengan gaya _cool_ kakaknnya ini menyeret lengan Yuri yang masih lemas.

Heran melanda Yuri. "Eh—Mari- _nee_ , kenapa bisa tahu aku di sini?" tanyanya.

Kakaknya menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku ini kakak mu. Sejak siang aku sudah mencari mu tapi kau tidak ada di Kastil Es Hasetsu. Kau tidak membaca pesan dari orang Rusia itu ya?" jawab Mari- _nee_ sambil mengiringi langkah Yuri.

"Pesan dari Victor? Yang menyuruh ku menunggu di sana pukul 7 itu?".

"Ya,". "Aku membacanya tapi dia tidak ada di sana!".

"Makanya ayo pulang,".

Yuri masih bingung—tapi ia tetap mengikuti langkah sang kakak menuju rumahnya.

Masih seperti biasa, pemandian sekaligus rumahnya itu sepi. Begitu hening, tenang dan damai.

Mari- _nee_ sudah masuk terlebih dahulu, dan Yuri masih harus melepas sepatunya kemudian menggotongnya ke dalam.

Yuri mendapati kegelapan—bertanya-tanya mengapa lampu tak dinyalakan. Ia melangkah masuk lalu—

 _PATS_!

"Yuri! _Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu_!".

Lampu menyala, spanduk terurai, teriakan terdengar, dan… semua orang menatapnya dengan penuh senyuman.

Semua orang yang ia kira hilang.

Pemuda itu terpaku dan tak berkata apa-apa. Ia lupa! Ia lupa kalau ia berulang tahun hari ini!

"Yuri! Selamat ulang tahun!" oh—itu ibunya, yang tadi ia lupakan akibat buru-buru. Yuri yang salah tingkah hanya bisa membuka mulut pasrah.

"Yuri~!" ia mendengar suara Yuko-chan. "Yuri!" dan itu anaknya, Axel, Lutz, dan Loop. "Yuri! Selamat ya!" dan itu Nishigori.

Yuri kemudian melihat kue ulang tahun ada di tangan seseorang yang sudah membuatnya porak-poranda pagi ini. Orang sudah mengacaukan hatinya, datang secara mendadak dalam kehidupannya lalu pergi seenaknya.

Orang yang sukses membuat Yuri merasa kepanasan di atas es yang membeku. Atau membuatnya beku saat ia sedang terkena panas matahari.

 _Orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya._

Dengan lilin berangka 24 yang menyala—meminta untuk diucapkan harapan dan kemudian ditiup.

"Victor…" lirihnya pelan. Dengan langkah pelan Yuri menghampiri pria berambut abu-abu yang memandangnya dengan bahagia.

" _Omedetou_ , Yuri…" bisik pria itu saat jarak mereka hanya dibatasi oleh nampan kue. Dipandangnya pemuda berambut hitam yang lebih pendek darinya. Dan senyum terbaik ia berikan kepadanya.

Yuri melihatnya. Dengan jelas. Rasanya…

Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Dan itu sungguhan terjadi.

"Yu-Yuri?!" Victor panik karena murid kesayangannya itu mendadak mengurai air mata di hari paling bahagia dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa menangis? Jangan-jangan kau tidak suka kejutan ya?" Victor merasa bersalah karena membuat rencana seperti ini.

Pemuda itu menghapus tangis dan kemudian menatap Victor dengan pasti.

"Tidak!". Yuri menjawab dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak membencinya. Aku sangat menyukainya! Aku benar-benar senang…" Yuri kembali menangis karena terlalu larut dalam kebahagiaannya.

Victor kemudian tersenyum lega. "Nah Yuri… berhenti menangis dan mohonlah harapan. Kemudian tiup lilinnya…" ucap Victor lembut sambil menyodorkan kue dengan _cream cheese_ buah _strawberry_ sebagai pemanis.

 _FUUH…_

Setelah mengelap pipi yang basah, Yuri memanjatkan doa dan meniup lilinnya dengan perlahan hingga padam. Setelah itu, tepuk tangan menyambutnya dengan meriah.

"Asik! Kita minum-minum!" mendadak suara Minako- _sensei_ terdengar.

"Yuri! Selamat ulang tahun, murid ku!" Minako- _sensei_ memberikan _wink_ andalan miliknya. Yuri hanya tersenyum malu setelahnya.

"Nah Yuri…".

Kini kue sudah ditaruh di meja, sehingga tangan Victor pun bebas. "Kau ingin hadiah apa dari ku?" tanya Victor sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak sang murid.

Yuri berpikir untuk menyingkirkan kedua tangan itu dari bahunya—tapi hatinya menolak karena hal itu membuatnya nyaman setengah mati.

"A-Aku boleh meminta hadiah?" tanya Yuri tidak menyangka.

"Tentu saja!".

Pemuda berkacamata itu kemudian menerka-nerka. Apa yang akan dia minta dari pria Russia satu ini?

Yuri menatap mata hijau milik Victor yang selalu tampak lembut dan menggodanya untuk melihat lebih lama.

Pemuda berambut hitam ini yakin kalau pipinya pasti memerah. Tapi ia tidak peduli lagi.

 _Dan ia sudah tahu apa yang ia inginkan._

Yuri kemudian merentangkan tangan. Ia mengeleminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan pemuda abu-abu itu.

Kemudian ia mendekapnya, membuat tubuh mereka beradu dan berbagi kehangatan ditengah cuaca yang berangin dingin ini.

Diletakkan tangan di pinggang Victor, sambil meremat kaus putih yang sedang pria itu pakai.

"Aku ingin Victor…" ucapnya benar-benar pelan. Seakan-akan ia bisa mati karena malu jika mengucapkannya dengan keras.

"Aku ingin Victor selalu ada di sini. Selalu ada untuk ku, melatih ku, bersama ku… aku ingin Victor selalu di samping ku!" Yuri melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Pelukannya makin mengerat. Seolah kalau longgar sedikit saja, Victor akan melayang terbang kembali ke Rusia dan takkan pernah kembali.

Awalnya, pria abu-abu itu kaget, namun dengan cepat Victor mengerti akan permintaan Yuri. Ia pun balas mendekap Yuri, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dan mengelus kepala pemuda kacamata itu dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu repot memintanya, karena aku memang akan melakukannya," katanya, berbisik dengan suara rendah tepat di depan daun telinga Yuri yang sekarang merah bukan main.

Yuri tak dapat menghilangkan senyum bahagia dari wajahnya. Baginya, ini adalah ulang tahun paling indah yang pernah ia lalui.

Di Hasetsu. Bersama orang tuanya, Yuko-chan dan keluarganya, Minako-sensei, juga orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya…

 _Victor Nikiforov_ , yang sudah membuatnya mengenal apa itu cinta.

Pelukan keduanya sudah terurai, dan sekarang Victor menggenggam pergelangan Yuri.

"Mau menghabiskan malam bersama, Yuri?" tanyanya dengan seringai tepat di bibir.

Dan seorang Yuri Katsuki tak sanggup untuk menolak ajakan orang ini.

"Tentu saja…" Yuri membalas dengan senyuman yang membuat hati Victor berbunga-bunga.

Sekarang, siapa yang tega merusak momen bahagia Yuri bersama orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu, terlebih di hari paling bahagianya? Yuko-chan, Minako-sensei, bahkan orang tuanya tidak sampai hati untuk mencegah mereka pergi.

Yah, terpaksa. Mereka melanjutkan perayaan ini tanpa mereka.

* * *

 _ **OWARI**_

* * *

Halo! Jumpa lagi dengan Ao~~ Hehe kali ini, Ao nyasar ke fandom yang masih baru sekali, Yuri! on Ice yang sukses membuat Ao tergila-gila! Jalan ceritanya, tokohnya, lagunya, duh~ bikin kita teriak-teriak ala pemandu sorak!

Gimana ceritanya? Tidak jelas? Terlalu cepat? Atau... apa ya?

Oh ya, fict ini adalah ucapan selamat ulang tahun saya buat Yuri yang kelewat kyuuuut *mati* oke, Tanjoubi Omedetou, Katsudon-ku! Maaf telat banget ngucapinnya, sibuk sih Ao *sad* (BOONG LU PRET)

Pokoknya ya, yang baca nih, jangan lupa review biar karya Ao jadi makin bagus! Oke?

Ramaikan fandom ini!

Sankyuu

AkaiLoveAoi


End file.
